Two Wrongs...
Two Wrongs... is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirtieth of the game. It is the sixth and last one that takes place at Sacred Heart University in New Cresthill. Plot At the presentation ceremony of the new student government, Charlotte, Mona and the player were seeing Natasha introducing Sacred Heart University students to their new governors. However, the lights were turned off and two shots were heard. When someone ends up lighting them again, the crowd panics as their dean lies dead with an arrow piercing her jugular vein. Priscilla revealed that the killer had a good aim and that they were relatively close to Natasha to have managed to kill her with a single shot in the neck. They questioned the three student governors, Steve Mello, Praveen Yamauchi, and Alastair Foss before being informed by Rogelio that Charlotte's phone was sending an emergency signal from the lake where Alastair had been attacked in a previous investigation. When they met her, she revealed that she had seen a person with a rooster mask throwing a barrel into the lake but decided to only send a signal since calling could have been risky. Then, the duo also suspected taxi driver Elizardo Vogel. It was also discovered that Steve lied to Mona and the player when he told them that he was chasing the killer when he was actually hiding behind the auditorium curtains. Before coming back to the station, the duo returned to Natasha's office, where they unexpectedly found Mitchell holding a rooster mask. Mitchell acted normally at all times despite Mona's inquiring tone, confessing that he had sneaked into Natasha's office because he wanted to retrieve something for Maxwell that he left in the STUN House luau days ago; however, when he was questioned about the murder, he was surprised and denied Charlotte's version. Also, fashion vlogger Devin Lutcavage, and former candidate for student governor of STUN Torsten Stirling were added to the list of suspects. They learned that Charlotte had an incident with Natasha when she was studying in New Delhi since the professor of Medieval Philosophy at that time accused the psychology student of sleeping with the authorities of the University of Delhi. In addition, Natasha wanted to kill Elizardo because she couldn't believe the great influence that a simple taxi driver could have in the city and she, as dean of a prestigious university, did not and that Alastair had recently discovered that Natasha was blood-related to late criminal Evonne Moore, responsible for The Hunt Of Cocoons back in Bloom Prairie. Before asking for reinforcements, the duo received a call from Ian Butler apologizing for his delay. When asked what he meant, he mentioned that he had been contacted by them to attend the ceremony presentation with Elizardo as his driver. His surprise was great when Elizardo himself told him that he had been contacted by the police to take Ian to Sacred Heart. Realizing that they fell into a trap, both started shouting for help before the communication ended with Frederic's laugh. After finishing telling her the previous events, Chief Galdwey sent Abaddon and Evan to Walker Prison to check if Frederic was still imprisoned and, Xavier and Rogelio to track Elizardo's taxi as fast as they could. Finally, they discovered that Torsten wanted to monitor the reconstruction of SHUntegrate House because, apart from being diplomatic, it would also prevent Frederic from implanting something to spy on and manipulate students, that Praveen wanted to resign as student governor as he felt it was not a deserved achievement but a victory by default, that Devin tricked Natasha so he could do a photoshoot inside SHU and, that what Mitchell was looking to give Maxwell as a gift was a fan that had Vis particles, unleashing Mona's anger at what he denied he knew there was Vis in the gift. Finally, they arrested Praveen for the crime. Praveen continued to deny everything until Mona showed the evidence and asked him why he killed Natasha if he didn't hold a grudge against her. He started telling the duo his true intention for participating in the elections, which was to ensure the safety of LGBT students on campus. Praveen's brother, Nirbhay Yamauchi, was murdered only for declaring himself openly gay five years ago when he was a candidate for the student government. Instead of seeking revenge, Praveen wanted to stop new students to suffer the same, so he decided to finish what his brother started working in secret with his boyfriend Stephan to sabotage the other candidates without breaking any rule. However, before the results were announced, Praveen heard a phone conversation where Natasha mentioned that without Alastair and Torsten in the game, she would need reinforcements to sell the product and create a new lab for its manufacture. At the ceremony, he just wanted to scare and force her to flee, so he brought a paintball gun to shoot her in the dark, but when he started his plan started, he noticed that the dean grabbed an embroidery needle she had hidden in one of her tights and was approaching Alastair. Carefully, he grabbed the gun and shot him to alarm him, then shot himself to avoid suspicion and then grabbed a crossbow, which appeared suspiciously out of nowhere, and shot Natasha. In court, Judge Fraire sentenced him to thirty years in prison. Post-trial, Alastair and Steve told the player that, despite having committed a crime, Praveen's idea had only good intentions, so they would commit to coupling it in SHUntegrate campaign proposals. Also, given that they wouldn't have an official dean for a few more years, both had the idea of offering the third student governor position to someone who had already participated in past elections. The player and Mona recovered the list of candidates where they met with the surprise that they were both talking about Torsten. When he was informed about it, he was glad that after 3 failed seasons and a constant quarrel between STUN and SHUntegrate, finally, he could get to work for the Sacred Heart community. Unfortunately, on the other hand, they discovered the identity of the crossbow owner after finding some crossbow bolts that had Vis particles in them, discovering that Praveen's boyfriend indirectly tricked him into killing Natasha. When he was confronted, he revealed that he was dealing Vis to people who didn't fit into any social circle just because he wanted to ruin their lives for pleasure and money, however, before being arrested, he took out a smoke bomb and escaped leaving a note with a kiss to Praveen. Meanwhile, Rogelio wanted to inspect Frederic's cell with the player considering that his laughter was heard after Elizardo and Ian were tricked into going to the Sacred Heart. In his cell, he was found lying on his bunk, but he did not respond when he was spoken. Rogelio decided to enter and demanded an explanation, but when he grabbed him by the jumpsuit, his head fell, revealing that it was actually a wax doll. After examining an emblem that had the doll, Rogelio found that there were traces of lake water on it, so the whole team went to the lakes that were in the city, going the player and Rogelio to the one which was behind Sacred Heart. There, both distinguished a hand holding a buoy and a scarf floating in the water, which belonged to Elizardo and Ian respectively, so they were taken to the hospital immediately. Finally, Chief Galdwey and the player attended to the trial of Torsten and Alastair, where Judge Fraire understood the situation and, after reaching an agreement, ordered both students to have to do community service for three years after helping to create the antidote for the side effects of Vis. Back at the station, the Chief received news of Priscilla from the hospital. She reported that Ian had woken up and seemed to present no injury, being able to leave the next day, while Elizardo's situation was more delicate since he had been thrown into the lake with his limbs tied and, while trying to break free, he would have swallowed too much water and lost a considerable amount of oxygen. Before Selena could comfort her, Mayor Brooks came a little worried at the station informing her that, in view of the notorious increase in crime in the city, he had received the visit from "Major Phoenix". Suddenly, a man with a sling and a police department uniform shouted at her that she was useless and questioned why they had not yet mobilized to Historical Cresthill to end the crime that killed the former Chief of Police. Summary Victim *'Natasha Foley' (found dead with an arrow piercing her jugular vein) Murder Weapon *'Crossbow' Killer *'Praveen Yamauchi' Suspects :: Steve Mello :: Student Governor Profile: *The suspect practices paintball *The suspect wears faux fur slippers *The suspect takes fish oil Appearance: *The suspect has a paint stain :: Praveen Yamauchi :: Student Governor Profile: *The suspect practices paintball *The suspect wears faux fur slippers *The suspect takes fish oil Appearance: *The suspect wears turquoise *The suspect has a paint stain :: Alastair Foss :: Student Governor Profile: *The suspect practices paintball *The suspect wears faux fur slippers *The suspect takes fish oil Appearance: *The suspect wears turquoise :: Charlotte Woods :: Profiler Profile: *The suspect practices paintball *The suspect wears faux fur slippers *The suspect takes fish oil :: Elizardo Vogel :: Taxi Driver Profile: *The suspect practices paintball *The suspect takes fish oil :: Mitchell Hereward :: Social Media Influencer Profile: *The suspect practices paintball *The suspect wears faux fur slippers *The suspect takes fish oil :: Devin Lutcavage :: Fashion Vlogger Profile: *The suspect practices paintball *The suspect takes fish oil Appearance: *The suspect wears turquoise :: Torsten Stirling :: STUN Candidate Profile: *The suspect practices paintball *The suspect takes fish oil Appearance: *The suspect wears turquoise Quasi-Suspects :: Stephan Croteau :: Cinematography Student :: Rogelio Minow :: Tech Expert :: Ian Butler :: Fashion Designer :: Melania Fraire :: Judge of New Cresthill Killer's Profile *The killer practices paintball *The killer wears faux fur slippers *The killer takes fish oil *The killer wears turquoise *The killer has a paint stain Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate University Auditorium. (Clues: Victim's Body, Portable Speaker; New Suspect: Steve Mello) *Ask Steve Mello if he discovered anything while chasing the killer. *Investigate Dean's Office. (Clues: Time Capsule, World Globe) *Examine Time Capsule. (Result: Gold Medal; New Suspect: Praveen Yamauchi) *Talk to Praveen Yamauchi about his medal inside the time capsule. *Examine World Globe. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Election Results; New Suspect: Alastair Foss) *Talk to Alastair Foss about the real election results. *Examine Portable Speaker. (Result: White Threads) *Analyze White Threads. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears faux fur slippers) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices paintball) *Move on to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 *Speak with Charlotte Woods about the reason behind her emergency signal. (Profile updated: Charlotte wears faux fur slippers) *Investigate Gloomy Lake. (Clue: Barrel) *Examine Barrel. (Result: Paintball Gun) *Examine Paintball Gun. (Result: Yellow Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes fish oil) *Investigate Auditorium Switches. (Clues: Decorations Box, Trash Can) *Examine Decorations Box. (Result: Canteen) *Examine Canteen. (Result: Car Keys; New Suspect: Elizardo Vogel) *Ask Elizardo Vogel what he was doing at the presentation ceremony. (Profile updated: Elizardo takes fish oil) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Film Strip) *Analyze Film Strip. (08:00:00) *Confront Steve Mello why he lied about the killer's escape. (Profile updated: Steve practices paintball and wears faux fur slippers, Alastair practices paintball) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Mitchell Hereward what he does in Natasha's office with a rooster mask. (Profile updated: Mitchell practices paintball and takes fish oil) *Investigate Dean's Office. (Clue: Victim's Laptop) *Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Black Crumbs) *Examine Black Crumbs. (Result: Nilgiri Tea Leaves; New Suspect: Devin Lutcavage) *Ask Devin Lutcavage what was the "ridiculous idea" he wanted to propose to Natasha. (Profiles updated: Devin practices paintball, Charlotte practices paintball) *Question Charlotte Woods about her incident in New Delhi with the victim. (Profile updated: Charlotte takes fish oil) *Investigate Lake Seat. (Clues: Dean Portrait, Paper Pieces, Yearbook) *Examine Dean Portrait. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Torsten Stirling) *Ask Torsten Stirling he took Natasha's portrait to the lake. (Profiles updated: Torsten takes fish oil, Steve takes fish oil) *Examine Paper Pieces. (Result: Silhouette Target) *Speak with Elizardo Vogel about the reason why Natasha wanted him dead. (Profile updated: Elizardo practices paintball) *Examine Yearbook. (Result: Threatening Message) *Question Alastair Foss about the victim's darkest secret. (Profile updated: Alastair wears faux fur slippers and takes fish oil) *Move on to Chapter 4! (No stars) Chapter 4 *Investigate Office Shelving. (Clues: Wood Pieces, Lost and Found Box, Notepad) *Examine Wood Pieces. (Result: SHUntegrate House Model) *Question Torsten why he wanted to be in charge of monitoring the reconstruction of the SHUntegrate House. (Profile updated: Torsten practices paintball) *Ask Praveen Yamauchi why he planned to resign from his position as student governor. (Profile updated: Praveen practices paintball, wears faux fur slippers and takes fish oil) *Examine Lost and Found Box. (Result: Gift Fan) *Analyze Gift Fan. (10:00:00) *Confront Mitchell Hereward about trying to give Maxwell a fan with Vis particles. (Profile updated: Mitchell wears faux fur slippers) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Photoshoot Planning) *Ask Devin Lutcavage about using previous investigations as an excuse to be able to do a photoshoot within SHU. (Profile updated: Devin takes fish oil) *Investigate Gloomy Lake. (Clues: Demarcation Buoy, Branches) *Examine Demarcation Buoy. (Result: Crossbow) *Analyze Crossbow. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a paint stain) *Examine Branches. (Result: Paintball Bullets) *Analyze Paintball Bullets. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears turquoise) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Vis, Books and Rock 'n' Roll (6/6)! (No stars) Vis, Books and Rock 'n' Roll (6/6) *Ask Alastair Foss what he and Steve have decided for the administration of Sacred Heart. *Investigate Auditorium Switches. (Clues: Alastair's Phone, Crossbow Bolts) *Examine Alastair's Phone. (Result: List of Possible Candidates) *Inform Torsten Stirling about the possibility of being elected as new student governor. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Crossbow Bolts. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (08:00:00) *Arrest Stephan Croteau for being the true owner of the crossbow and being a Vis dealer. (Reward: Snake Mask) *Meet Rogelio at Walker Prison to inspect Frederic's cell. (Clue: Rainbow Emblem) *Examine Rainbow Emblem. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (06:00:00) *Investigate Gloomy Lake. (Clues: Elizardo Vogel, Ian Butler) *Take Elizardo and Ian to the hospital immediately! *Attend the trial of Torsten and Alastair. (Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Sacred Heart University